gunsnrosesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Discografía
Discografía de la banda Guns N' Roses, desde el año 1985 hasta el año 2008. Álbumes de estudio Appetite for Destruction thumb|Appetite for Destruction #'Welcome to the Jungle' #'It's So Easy' #'Nightrain' #'Out ta Get Me' #'Mr. Brownstone' #'Paradise City' #'My Michelle' #'Think About You' #'Sweet Child O' Mine' #'You're Crazy' #'Anything Goes' #'Rocket Queen' thumb|G N' R Lies G N' R Lies #'Reckless Life' #'Nice Boys' #'Move to the City' #'Mama Kin' #'Patience' #'Used to Love Her' #'You're Crazy' #'One in a Million' Use Your Illusion I thumb|Use Your Illusion I #'Right Next Door to Hell' #'Dust N' Bones' #'Live and Let Die' #'Don't Cry' #'Perfect Crime' #'You Ain't the First' #'Bad Obsession' #'Back Off Bitch' #'Double Talkin' Jive' #'November Rain' #'The Garden' #'Garden of Eden' #'Don't Damn Me' #'Bad Apples' #'Dead Horse' #'Coma' Use Your Illusion II thumb|Use Your Illusion II #'Civil War' #'14 Years' #'Yesterdays' #'Knockin' on Heaven's Door' #'Get in the Ring' #'Shotgun Blues' #'Breakdown' #'Pretty Tied Up' #'Locomotive' #'So Fine' #'Estranged' #'You Could Be Mine' #'Don't Cry (Alternate Lyrics)' #'My World' "The Spaghetti Incident?" thumb|"The Spaghetti Incident?" #'Since I Don't Have You' #'New Rose' #'Down on the Farm' #'Human Being' #'Raw Power' #'Ain't It Fun' #'Buick Mackane' #'Big Dumb Sex' #'Hair of the Dog' #'Attitude' #'Black Leather' #'You Can't Put Your Arms Around a Memory' #'I Don't Care About You' #'Look at Your Game, Girl' Álbumes en directo Live Era: '87–'93 thumb|Live Era: '87–'93 #'Nightrain' #'Mr. Brownstone' #'It's So Easy' #'Welcome to the Jungle' #'Dust N' Bones' #'My Michelle' #'You're Crazy' #'Used to Love Her' #'Patience' #'It's Alright' #'November Rain' #'Out ta Get Me' #'Pretty Tied Up' #'Yesterdays' #'Move to the City' #'You Could Be Mine' #'Rocket Queen' #'Sweet Child O' Mine' #'Knockin' on Heaven's Door' #'Don't Cry' #'Estranged' #'Paradise City' #'Coma' Álbumes recopilatorios Use Your Illusion #'Live and Let Die' #'Don't Cry' #'You Ain't the First' #'November Rain' #'The Garden' #'Dead Horse' #'Civil War' #'14 Years' #'Yesterdays' #'Knockin' on Heaven's Door' #'Estranged' #'Don't Cry (Alternate Lyrics)' Greatest Hits thumb|Greatest Hits #'Welcome to the Jungle' #'Sweet Child O' Mine' #'Patience' #'Paradise City' #'Knockin' on Heaven's Door' #'Civil War' #'You Could Be Mine' #'Don't Cry' #'November Rain' #'Live and Let Die' #'Yesterdays' #'Ain't It Fun' #'Since I Don't Have You' #'Sympathy for the Devil' Extended Plays Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide #'Reckless Life' #'Nice Boys' #'Move to the City' #'Mama Kin' Live from the Jungle #'It's So Easy' #'Shadow of Your Love' #'Move to the City' #'Knockin' on Heaven's Door' #'Whole Lotta Rosie' #'Sweet Child O' Mine' Sencillos It's So Easy #'It's So Easy' #'Mr. Brownstone' #'Shadow of Your Love' #'Move to the City' Welcome to the Jungle #'Welcome to the Jungle' #'Mr. Brownstone' #'Whole Lotta Rosie' #'It's So Easy' #'Knockin' on Heaven's Door' #'Nightrain' #'You're Crazy' Sweet Child O' Mine #'Sweet Child O' Mine' #'Out ta Get Me' #'Rocket Queen' #'Whole Lotta Rosie' #'Move to the City' #'It's So Easy' Paradise City #'Paradise City' #'Move to the City' #'Used to Love Her' #'Anything Goes' #'Sweet Child O' Mine' Categoría:Guns N' Roses Categoría:Discografía